What I like about the Monstars
by missnovember92
Summary: Just a little something I thought about before posting all the other stories. Been thinking and thinking for a long time and I think this will come out nicely.
1. Chapter 1

At school in the counsel's office, Lindsay Stewart went to psychological therapy to see Ms. Shannon Sweeney and to have a deep conversation with her. They sat down on some cushions as Ms. Shannon got her pen and clipboard all ready. "How are you doing today?" asked Ms. Shannon. "I'm alright," answered Lindsay. Ms. Shannon continued, "Good. So what would you like to talk about today?" Lindsay went on. "Well… I've been having trouble making some friends. I'm too afraid to open up in front of everyone fearing that they may turn me down before giving me a chance to introduce myself."

Ms. Shannon empathizes as she tells Lindsay, "Sometimes everybody feels discouraged when they can't express themselves how they want. It could be something is holding them back. What do you think is holding you back?" Lindsay took a moment to think on what is bothering her and why she makes things so complicated for her. "I still ponder on all the wrong things I've done in my past and can't really move on with myself worrying about what others will say or think of me."

"You'll never know what unless you try," Ms. Shannon said. "Is there anyone around your school that interested in befriending?" It didn't take long for Lindsay to answer that question; she immediately lid up as she gave Ms. Shannon a brief description. "Well there is a team of aliens who call themselves the Monstars. The moment I first laid eyes on them, I was burning up on the inside. I wanted to say hi but I chickened out."

"Would you like to talk about them?" Ms. Shannon asked.

"Okay," said Lindsay.

Ms. Shannon gave her attention to Lindsay as she took a deep breath and began to tell her story. "On the first week of school, as class began, the Monstars came busting in and my heart nearly jumped out of my chest. Even though the noise they made scared me, the feeling I had was love at first site. They're names are Bang, Pound, Blanko, Bupkus, and Nawt. They're not exactly the best looking creatures, but I didn't care about looks, I was more interested in discovering their personalities; learning about their incredible features." Ms. Shannon was writing down everything as Lindsay went on with her story. She also talks about how much she wants to love them but doesn't want to come off being too clingy. Ms. Shannon then gives advice on how Lindsay should just a small conversation; slowly get to know each of the Monstars. Lindsay thought about it and accepted the advice that was given to her.

After that session, Lindsay thanked Ms. Shannon and left with a little reminder that she would receive after every appointment with Ms. Shannon. Lindsay was sitting at a lounge with her journal and pen as she dwells into her mind looking for words that describes her as a person, both positive and negative. All of a sudden, five giant aliens wearing basketball uniforms come into the lounge to relax. These incredible creatures are known as the Monsters: Bang is green, has an orange flat, red eyes, big chin, spikes on his neck, small dragon ears, and a scrawl look on his face; Nawt is shorter than the others, has red skin, golden eyes, bald head, and rabbit-like ears; Blanko is really tall and skinny, has blue skin, buck teeth, magenta eyes, big ears, and a rectangular shaped head; Bupkus is purple, has brown eyes, a muscular body, his jersey seems to show too much of his six pack, and his hair looks like it's in a ponytail; and Pound is orange, fat, bald, and has green eyes.

They all grabbed a table, which is an inch away from Lindsay. Lindsay's eyes glanced over to the Monstars and her heart nearly skipped a beat. She quickly brought her attention back to her journal and kept writing. Unfortunately, she lost track on what she was writing about because the Monstars were distracted her. A smile crept on her face after one glance of the Monstars. All she could think of is how incredibly sexy the boys are. Then Lindsay wiped the smile off her face, closed up her journal, and headed out while trying not to pay any attention to the Monstars. However, the aliens couldn't help but notice Lindsay walking by.

"Now that is a fine young woman." Bupkus said with a grin. Then Pound said, "I've seen her in my class," Nawt nodded his head as he said, "She's a cutie." Pound continued, "Yeah, I find it irritating that she's so soft-spoken and self-conscious. Sure she's pretty, but I think she could do a lot better in developing her character."

Later that day, after class, Pound sees Lindsay walking by in her purple shirt, dark jeans, and tennis shoes and calls on her to have a word. "Hey you!" Pound shouted. The sound of his voice alerted Lindsay and she anxiously walks over to him. "Can I help you?" she asked timidly. Before he started, Pound notice Lindsay trembling then asked, "Why are you shaking?" Lindsay stopped and calmly responded, "Well, you were shouting at me and I-I was afraid I was in trouble." The orange alien shook his head. "You're not in trouble. I just wanna talk to you."

"About what?" Lindsay said.

"Come on." Pound told her as he led her outside on the picnic benches. They both sat down and Pound began to speak. "Alright. I need to tell you something that has been bothering me since the beginning of the school year." Lindsay nodded her head as she kept her ears opened to what Pound is about to say. "I gotta say that it is _you_ that has been bothering me." The girl was very startled. She asked in bewilderment, "Why me?! I didn't do anything wrong to you or anyone." Pound got in her face, "The problem is that you don't socialize with anybody, and even when someone wants to talk you or needs your help with something, and you just push them away! And what makes it even worse is that you don't bother to ask for help when know you know damn well you need to. Basically, I wanna know what the _fuck_ is wrong with you?" Lindsay's face quivered as she answered, "I don't anybody to well, plus I don't like talking so much." Pound sighed in frustration while using his finger to rub his eyes and shaking his head. "Listen, you're not going to like what I am going to say, but it has gotta come out. You are pathetic! It hurts but it's the truth. You need to seek help, immediately."

So with that said, Pound walks away leaving Lindsay alone on the bench feeling pretty down. She didn't know how to overcome it. Everything Pound told her just ways down on her heart making it complicated for her to focus on the positive. She felt like she wanted to cry but kept her sorrows all bottled up and continued on with her by going to the library.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Lindsay was outside sitting under a tree wearing a yellow dress, jean jacket, and brown boots writing in her journal about herself and the Monstars. Coincidently, the Monstars were outside playing on the basketball court which is five yards away from the tree Lindsay is sitting underneath. Blanko, the blue alien, looked at the young lady sitting underneath the tree and asked, "Hey, dude, is that the girl you talk to the other day?" Pound looked up and said, "Yeah, that's her; sitting there all lonesome not giving a shit about anything." Bang looked up and gave a humph then groaned, "Bitch."

Meanwhile, Nawt dribbled the ball between his legs really then passes it to Bupkus, who was paying attention to a couple of girls, kicks the ball without looking and it flew straight through the hoop. Everyone applaud as Nawt came and high fived his purple friend. "Cool. I wanna try." Blanko said. Nawt dribbled the ball once again and passes it to Blanko as he does the same trick that Bupkus did. However, the trick back fired as Blanko kicked the ball with his heal and instead of going through the hoop, it bounced everywhere like a pinball machine and flew towards the tree, where Lindsay is sitting underneath. The ball hit her on the back of head leaving her unconscious. Everybody ran to her aid and were shocked at the site of her bloody bruise. A couple of girls cried and a few of the boys cringed. Bupkus picked her up from the ground and placed his ear on her chest to check her heart. He says, "She's still breathing. Let's get her to a doctor, quick."

Three hours later, Lindsay slowly opens her eyes and finds herself in the emergency room laying on a bed with a bandage wrapped around her head. The nurse came in to check on Lindsay and is glad to see the patient awakening from her injury. "Hello, I'm Nurse Janice." She said with a smile. Lindsay said hi and asked what happened. Nurse Janice told Lindsay that she got hit by a basketball and showed her an x-ray of the injury. There was a little crack to the skull but not a lot of damage to the brain. "Also, you have some visitors." Nurse Janice opens the door to let in some students from school, who witnessed Lindsay getting hit. Everyone came with flowers, balloons, chocolates, and a teddy bear. The boys were Jeffrey, Scott, and Miles. And the girls: Carli and Lamella. They told Lindsay how they were scared and are happy to see that she is okay. They also told her that there is a big surprise outside her room. Lamella puts a blindfold over Lindsay's eyes as Miles runs to the door to let in the surprise.

"Ready?" Carli asked.

"Yes." Answered Lindsay.

Lamella removes the blindfold from Lindsay's face and Lindsay gasped as she sees a little puppet theatre in front of her. "Hey, Lindsay, we're gonna head out." Said Carli. Then Lindsay said, "Y'all gonna miss the show." Scott told her, "That's okay; we got to get back to school and be ready for our next classes." As they all headed out the door, Jeffrey shouted, "Hope you feel better soon!" After that, a little puppet that resembles a parakeet pops out from the curtains and squawked "Hello!" Lindsay jumped and quietly said hi back. "No need to be afraid. My name is Rainbow." Said the parakeet.

"I'm Lindsay," said the girl.

"Pleased to meet you." Rainbow said. Lindsay smiled, "Thanks. You're a cute bird." Rainbow chuckled and went on. "Aw, thanks. I hope you don't mind, but bought along more friends, who are also eager to meet you." Lindsay got on the end of her bed and told Rainbow, "Oh. I'd love to meet them!" Rainbow jumped up, "Great! Let me get them out." More puppets started coming out from behind the curtains! A little brown bear with a red bowtie, a dog with a blue, a lion, a dragon with sun glasses, and toad.

"Lindsay, meet Riff the dragon, Frederick the bear, Otis the dog, Leo the lion, and Bruno the toad." Lindsay giggled as the puppets greeted her.

"Hiya, Sweetheart!" said Frederick.

"Woof! What's up?" barked Otis.

"Hello there, Rib it." said Bruno in a deep croak.

"How's it goin'?" said Leo.

"Hey." moaned Riff.

Lindsay smiled, "Pleasure to meet you guys." Then Rainbow informs her about something. "Lindsay, my friends and I were sent to you from a group of some very cool and robust aliens that you may know." Lindsay knew exactly who Rainbow was talking about and questions, "The Monstars?" the puppets nodded in response. To prove it, they went under the theatre and pulled out a card to give to Lindsay. She opened it to reveal a teddy bear holding balloons and waving while saying "Hope you feel better soon!"

Lindsay finds it hard to believe. "Couldn't be; It had to be sent by someone else." Otis got in her face and said, "Best believe it, dudette!"

Lindsay got a good glimpse of the blue arm extending from the theatre that is operating Otis. She grinned for a moment then continued conversing with the puppets. "Well, it is shocking that the guys would do something this nice and heartwarming." Riff spoke up, "Why do you say that?" Lindsay went on, "I mean I hardly know the guys. Although it'd be nice if I ever got the chance to speak to them." Riff asks, "Well, what's stopping you?"


	3. Chapter 3

Lindsay sighs and begins explaining. "I'm just too afraid to go up face to face with those guys and become friends with them; they're…they're just a rough bunch to get close to. However, the moment I laid eyes on them, my world was lit on fire! I mean they're unlike any other creatures I have ever seen! They are huge and delicious…!" She paused just for a second and realized how deep she was getting into this. Lindsay blushes "Sorry, I…" Riff quickly jumped in, "No, no, no need to apologize! This is good; you need to let your feelings out. Continue." Lindsay gave a little smile as she resumed. "Okay. I don't want to you all to get the wrong idea that I'm crazy; I just have a massive crush on the Monstars." The puppets gasped with awe. "Why don't you give us some details about these magnificent beasts?" Leo eagerly asked.

Lindsay resumes, "Well, to keep it brief, I find these guys to be extremely attractive in their own ways: like Bupkus is a major hulk, Nawt is so bouncy, Blanko is cute, Bang is so strong and furious, and Pound…well he seems pretty grouchy, but he's the one that has stolen my heart." Fredrick the bear jump towards Lindsay rubbing his tummy, "You don't say! You like guys with a lot of fluff, huh?" Lindsay giggles, "Sure, but there's so much more than his body: there's his eyes, his voice, and…and…come to think of it, I take back on what I said about him being grouchy. The other day he was very stern when he talked to me about my coyness and absurd behavior. At first I thought maybe he didn't like me, but it seems that he just concerned; he wanted me to improve myself."

Suddenly, a warm feeling crept up inside of her then the feeling turns into sorrow as she sobs. "I've been acting like a retarded bitch! All Pound did was try to talk some sense into me and I took it the wrong way. Whoever threw that basketball at me, I truly deserved it!" Rainbow handed over a box of tissues to Lindsay and she thanked the parakeet. Leo and Otis comforted the poor girl then Riff jump towards Lindsay to speak to her. "Listen to me, girly. Don't you _ever_ talk like that! Whenever you got a problem, you got to put yourself together and fix it!" Bruno hopped towards her and says, "No one like you should ever feel miserable. Let me tell you what I see: an extraordinary young woman, with some hidden talents and a loving heart." The warm feeling came back again and a smile spread across Lindsay's face. "Thanks, Riff for the pep talk." She shakes the dragon's hand then goes up to Bruno, "And thank you, Bruno, for your kind words." Lindsay kisses the toad's head.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Bruno. "Didn't see that comin'. Sadly, I can't turn into a prince…or at least an average man." Lindsay laughed, "Oh, that's okay, Bruno; I think you're a handsome toad."

"The boys would be so glad to see you perking up." said Leo.

"If only they were here." added Otis.

Lindsay sighed, "As crazy as this sounds, I wish the Monstars would appear right here in this room so I can wrapped up in their warm embrace. In fact…" She opens the curtains to reveal a bunch of sheepish aliens. The guys grinned nervously as Lindsay smirked, "Care to explain, gentlemen?" The Monstars got from behind the theatre and gathered around the bed to tell Lindsay the truth about her injury and their idea of putting together a puppet show for her. Nawt went first and heaved a big sigh. "You're probably gonna hate us for saying this, but we are responsible for the bloody woon on the back of your head." Before Lindsay could say something, Bupkus quickly jumps in to explain what happened. "Before you get all rational, let me inform you that the boys and I did not do it on purpose. We were working on some new basketball techniques and one of them didn't go so well." Then Blanko comes in, "It was mostly me who cause a mishap on the court. I'm really sorry." Lindsay looked at the blue alien with empathy and said, "Apology accepted."

Blanko smiled and thanked Lindsay. "Now, about the puppets: what was that all about?" she asked. "Well, it was all Blanko's idea, followed by Bupkus picking out these stupid puppets and naming them." Bang informed. "I thought it'd be cool to make her feel better." Blanko shrugged. Bang snapped as he harshly removes the puppet from his hand, "With puppets?! Man, she ain't six; get real!" Then Nawt asked, "How did you figure out it was us?" Lindsay pointed out, "After the puppets presented themselves, I noticed Blanko extending his arm from the theatre." Bupkus gave Blanko a smack on the back of the head. Pound also asked, "So why'd you take so long to stop us?"

Lindsay exclaimed, "And ruin a good show?! No way, I was enjoying it!" Bang arched his brow in confusion and asked, "You liked it?" Lindsay giggles, "Of course. Granted it's childish, but…I can't help but find it entertaining." Pound smiles at Lindsay as he tells her, "It's nice to see you smile and hearing you laugh."

"Yeah, it feels nice. Best of all I'm not too bother by the pain on the back of my head." said Lindsay.

Nawt wanted to touch the back of Lindsay's head when he asks, "How it is?" Lindsay flinched and gave a small yelp by the touch of Nawt's fingers. The red alien blushed, "Sorry." He gives the side of her head a kiss. "Thanks, Nawt." She smiled. Suddenly, Blanko had a suggestion, "Hey, dudes, why don't we invite Lindsay over for some Pizza and ice cream?" Bang smiled, "Hey, that's not a bad idea." The others agreed and Lindsay was thrilled. She grabbed her boots and bag while Pound and Bang helped carry her gifts. Before heading out, Nawt pressed a button on the side of the puppet theatre and it rapidly transforms into a carrier. "Whoa!" gasped Lindsay. Nawt smiled, "Pretty cool, huh." He walks out followed by Blanko carrying the puppets. "Upsy daisy," Bupkus said carrying Lindsay bridal style. "Whoa, Bupkus! You don't have to carry me…"Lindsay was cut off by the purple alien as he says, "I insist. I promise I won't drop you, baby." Everybody let the hospital and headed on over to the Monstars' place.


	4. Chapter 4

Over at the Monstars' place, Lindsay and the Monstars were talking and laughing until the doorbell rang. Bang went to answer the door and there stood the pizza delivery guy holding ten extra-large pizza boxes. "Oh, hey, the pizzas here," Bang takes the pizzas and hands the money over to the delivery guy. "Thanks a lot, man; keep the change." After the delivery guy left, Bang shouted, "Hey, everybody, pizza's here!" Everybody jumps from the living and into the dining room. The boys got out sodas and chips and opened up all the boxes revealing different toppings to everyone's liking: two pepperonis, two bell peppers, two meat lovers, two loaded with ham and pineapple, and two triple cheeses. Lindsay helped herself to two slices: one triple cheese and one meat lovers with a side of Mountain Dew.

The Monstars on the other hand just went crazy by snatching up every slice and making a mess. Surprisingly, Lindsay was not appalled by all of this. Instead, she was enjoying this crazy food fest. Shortly, the boys stopped and notice Lindsay watching them eat in a disgusting manner. She lightly giggled at the site of the aliens with all the cheese, sauce, and toppings all over them. They all apologize for their terrible eating habits. Lindsay accepted the apology as everyone continued eating. Pound finished what was in his mouth and said to Lindsay, "You seemed pretty calm watching us eat like a bunch of savages." Lindsay assured them, "Oh, I'm not repulsed by anyone with a big appetite."

Bang asked, "Does it bother you that we're covered in food?"

Lindsay shook her head, "Nope, not at all."

The Monstars were impressed to see that Lindsay didn't mind the mess they were making earlier. In fact, while they were still eating, the aliens quickly became interested in getting to know Lindsay. Nawt began, "So, Lindsay, what to do like to do in your spare time?" Lindsay answered, "Mostly cleaning, writing and shopping. And whenever I'm off the clock I like to go to the movies, walking in the park, swimming, dancing, eating at restaurants, and visiting some of my favorite amusement parks." Blanko sips on his sprite then asks, "What amusement parks do you like?" Lindsay lists all the theme parks she likes. "There's Walt Disney world, Universal Studios, Wet 'n Wild, Sea World, Busch Gardens, Fun Spot, and Six Flags." After naming some of her favorite theme parks, Bupkus leaped from his chair and kneel down next to Lindsay holding her hand saying, "Where have you've been all my life?" Lindsay blushed and giggled. Pound notices Lindsay hiding her smile. "Hey, don't do that." Lindsay looked at Pound and questions, "huh?"

Pound continues, "Your smile. Don't be trying to hide it." Lindsay was confused until Bupkus help pointed out to her. "You got a pretty smile." The girl smiled once more as Pound also mentions about her laugh. She thanked them for the sweet compliments. Then Nawt spoke up, "Well, I'm ready for some ice cream! Anybody else?" the guys said yeah then Pound ask Lindsay, "Would you like some ice cream, Lindsay?" Lindsay said no for she doesn't like ice cream very much. Then Pound suggests, "Well how do you feel about ice cream cake? It taste like regular cake but cold." Lindsay nods, "Sure. What flavor is it?"

Pound answers, "triple chocolate chip."

Lindsay's face lights up, "Oh yes! Definitely yes!"

The Monstars were surprised by the girl's sudden enthusiasm. While the others ate the flavors of their choice, Pound and Lindsay shared an ice cream cake together. After dessert, Lindsay decided to call it a day. Bang offered to take her home as she gathers her things. Lindsay thanked the boys for a terrific afternoon and said good night. When they left, Pound looked at the others and chuckled, "You know, that girl is alright. I can definitely see us hanging out with her more often. The boys agreed with their orange buddy. They all got to work in cleaning the dining room and putting away the food.


End file.
